Boruto Uchiha
by rinyhyuga
Summary: Boruto terbangun pada alternate universe
1. chapter 1

Setelah kembali dari pertempuran dengan Momoshiki dan akhirnya berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya, Boruto merasa sangat lega dan bahagia karena akhirnya dapat memahami ayahnya, Naruto Uzumaki, hokage ketujuh, ternyata berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini ada dalam pikirannya, ayahnya sangat mengasihinya, Himawari, ibunya bahkan ayahnya sangat mengasihi para penduduk desa Konoha. Dan Boruto akhirnya dapat merasa bangga dengan apa yang ayahnya lakukan setelah melihat bagaimana ayahnya berjuang melindungi desa dari serangan Momoshiki. Sambil mengingat kembali pertempuran dengan Momoshiki bersama ayahnya tadi, akhirnya Boruto tertidur lelap diatas ranjangnya.

Cahaya matahari menembus masuk dari jendela kamar Boruto, bahkan menembus tirai yang terpasang pada jendela kamarnya, dengan malas Boruto berusaha menutup matanya dengan bantal untuk menghindar dari cahaya yang mengganggu matanya dan mengganggu tidurnya tersebut.

" Bangunlah Boruto...sudah siang " suara seorang pria terdengar ditelinganya, suara yang dikenalnya dengan baik, suara senseinya, Sasuke Uchiha.

'Apakah hari ini aku seharusnya berlatih?' batin Boruto ' Tapi bagaimana bisa sampai Sasuke Sensei masuk kekamarku? ' pikir Boruto sambil terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya melihat kearah suara Sasuke, senseinya.

Sasuke berdiri disamping ranjang Boruto sambil melihatnya dengan lekat, ketika melihat Boruto sudah mulai terbangun, Sasuke bergerak menuju jendela dan membuka tirai serta kaca jendela tersebut.

"Argh...silau..." erang Boruto yg kemudian langsung menutup matanya dari pancaran cahaya yang langsung menyakiti matanya tersebut.

"Kan ayah sudah suruh kamu bangun...jangan bermalas-malasan, memang kamu tidak punya misi hari ini?" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

" Memang ayah belum berangkat kekantor? dan kenapa sensei ada disini? apa kita akan latihan hari ini ? " tanya Boruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi dan menggerakkannya kekanan dan kekiri untuk menyengarkan badannya.

Sasuke berbalik dan memandang Boruto, wajahnya agak bingung namun akhirnya dia menjawab " Cepatlah bangun..ibumu sudah mempersiapkan makananmu...jangan sampai makanannya menjadi dingin " jawabnya sambil keluar dari pintu kamar.

Boruto langsung bangun dan turun kebawah, dibawah dia melihat ibunya sedang mempersiapkan makanan dimeja, anehnya Himawari dan ayahnya Naruto tidak terlihat, dan yang lebih anehnya senseinya Sasuke sedang duduk sambil berbincang dengan ibunya yang sedang berbalik kedapur untuk membawa makanan ke atas meja.

" Selamat pagi ibu " sapanya sambil duduk dikursi.

"Selamat pagi Boruto, tumben kamu bangun agak siang, sampai harus dibangunin ayah" jawab Hinata, dia berjalan menuju kursi disebrang Boruto dan duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

" Ah enggak ada ayah bangunin aku, malahan paman Sasuke yang bangunin, trus Himawari mana bu...apakah masih tidur? " tanya Boruto.

Jawaban Boruto membuat Sasuke dan Hinata saling memandang dan akhirnya bersama-sama memandang Boruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih Boruto? Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara lagi, nanti makanannya dingin..." jawab ibunya " Selamat makan " sambung ibunya kembali.

"Selamat makan" seru Sasuke dan Boruto bersamaan.

Sambil mengunyah makanan, Boruto heran memperhatikan gerak gerik senseinya Sasuke dan ibunya Hinata, mereka terlihat akrab sekali, posisi duduk yang berdekatan, dan sikap ibunya yang menurut Boruto terlihat sangat perhatian kepada senseinya, ibunya memasukkan bento dan beberapa sayur kedalam piring Sasuke bahkan bertanya apakah Sasuke membutuhkan tambahan tomat untuk saladnya.

Yang membuat Boruto semakin heran adalah bagaimana respon dari senseinya Sasuke terhadap ibunya, Sasuke yang Boruto tahu jarang berbicara terlihat sangat ramah terhadap ibunya, bahkan Sasuke selalu tersenyum ketika berbicara dengan ibunya.

" Habiskan makananmu Boruto, kalau kamu dan timmu tidak punya misi hari ini, berarti kita bisa latihan shuriken sehingga penguasaan shurikenmu semakin baik " kata Sasuke sambil mengunyah makannannya.

" Baik sensei " jawab Boruto dengan riang, dia sangat senang berlatih dengan senseinya, terlebih senseinya sering keluar desa untuk waktu yang lama, sehingga kesempatan berlatih menjadi sangat langka.

Mendengar jawaban Boruto, Sasuke dan Hinata langsung berhenti bicara dan langsung menatap mata Boruto dengan bingung, " Boruto, sebutan sensei untuk ayahmu itu berlebihan, panggillah dia sensei bila kalian di tempat latihan, tapi dirumah, dia tetap ayahmu, lagipula ayahmu tidak pernah menyuruhmu memanggilnya sensei, bukankah begitu anata ?" kata Hinata sambil bertanya kepada Sasuke

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil memandang Boruto dengan tajam.


	2. chapter 2

Boruto yang sedang menyuap makanannya kedalam mulut langsung terbengong memandang ibunya, 'apakah tadi ibu katakan bahwa Sasuke sensei adalah ayahku?' pikir Boruto, dan Boruto semakin kaget sewaktu matanya menyapu dinding didekat meja makan mereka, biasanya yang tergantung disana adalah foto keluarganya, foto ayahnya Naruto Uzumaki, ibunya Hinata Hyuga, dirinya dan Himawari namun sekarang yang tergantung disana adalah foto Sasuke sensei bersama ibunya dan seorang anak yang mirip dengannya, hanya saja berambut hitam dan berbola mata hitam, tidak ada guratan dipipi, padahal guratan dipipinya adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Boruto mirip sekali dengan ayahnya Naruto.

Boruto memberanikan diri memandang wajah ibunya, otaknya berpikir keras, 'ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi' pikir Boruto 'apakah ini berhubungan dengan takdir yg dimaksudkan Momoshiki sewaktu dalam pertarungan? aku harus menyelidikinya'

" Hehehehe...maaf bu..mungkin karna bangun kesiangan, otak aku jadi error " jawab Boruto pada ibunya sambil menyeringai dan mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Hinata memandang Boruto dengan tersenyum, " ya sudah...habiskan makanannya "

" Anata... " kata ibunya kepada Sasuke sensei.

" Hn... " jawab Sasuke

" Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kak Neji dan Sakura...sepertinya Sakura sudah mendekati bulannya, prediksi melahirkannya diminggu ini " cerita ibunya.

" Hn..." jawab Sasuke sensei singkat.

" Sakura kuatir...dia kuatir anak yang dilahirkannya harus mendapatkan segel Hyuga..." sambung ibunya kembali

" Neji dan Sakura tidak perlu kuatir, Naruto sudah menyusun ulang kembali aturan di masing-masing klan saat ini, salah satunya aturan klan Hyuga yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu..." jelas Sasuke sambil memandang ibunya, tatapan mata Sasuke sensei sangat lembut.

Boruto melihat pipi ibunya merona merah, 'apa-apaan ini...bukannya paman Neji sudah tewas dalam pertempuran? dan Sakura itu kan ibunya Sarada...' pikir Boruto.

" Jangan mengejek klan Hyuga, klan Hyuga adalah klan ku anata..." jawab ibunya pada Sasuke sensei dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

" Dulu...sekarang klanmu adalah Uchiha...Hinata Uchiha " jawab Sasuke, sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit, seakan ingin tersenyum, dan Boruto melihat wajah ibunya semakin bersemu merah.

" Wajahmu memerah..." sambung Sasuke sensei dengan nada menggoda kepada ibunya.

Boruto merasa jengah memperhatikan interaksi antara Sasuke sensei dengan ibunya, cara Sasuke memandang ibunya, penuh dengan kasih sayang, nada suara Sasuke terhadap ibunya, terselip nada menggoda dan canda, dan yang membuat Boruto semakin jengah adalah reaksi ibunya, tersipu malu dan memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang kalau bisa Boruto simpulkan adalah pandangan manja dan sayang.

" An...anata...jangan menggodaku, ad...ada anakmu disini..." jawab ibunya tergagap dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

" Hn..." jawab Sasuke sensei singkat pada ibunya, " Bagaimana Boruto? kita latihan shuriken hari ini? " Sasuke kini mengarahkan pandangannya pada Boruto, "Atau kamu punya misi hari ini? " tanya Sasuke lagi.

Boruto mempertimbangkan bagaimana menjawab Sasuke sensei dengan tepat, Boruto ingin mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, walaupun dia sangat ingin berlatih dengan senseinya, namun prioritasnya saat ini adalah mencari kejelasan dari semua keanehan di hari ini.

" Aku tidak bisa...ayah" jawab Boruto terbata...agak aneh menyebut kata ayah dan menujukan kata tersebut pada senseinya " aku ada misi hari ini " jawabnya tegas.

" Hn.." jawab Sasuke " Aku rasa aku sudah selesai..." sambung Sasuke kepada ibunya " Karna Boruto ada misi, mungkin aku akan melatih _shinobi_ yang baru bergabung di anbu " kata Sasuke lagi pada ibunya.

"Baiklah anata...aku akan menyiapkan bekal untukmu dan Boruto" jawab ibunya sambil bergegas meninggalkan meja makan dan menuju dapur.


	3. chapter 3

Boruto memandang desanya, Desa Konoha dari atas bukit monumen wajah hokage, saat ini dia tepat berdiri diatas monumen wajah hokage ke 7, Naruto Uzumaki. Tidak ada yang berbeda di Konoha semua masih tetap sama, hanya saja tidak ada bangunan yang hancur akibat ujian chunin yang terganggu oleh kedatangan Momoshiki kemarin, desa terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitas para penduduk desa, desa terlihat aman dan tentram, hal tersebut membuat dahi Boruto berkerut, 'apakah secepat itu membereskan semua kerusakan yang disebabkan Momoshiki? atau sesuatu yang aneh terjadi sehingga Momoshiki tidak menyerang desa kemarin?' batin Boruto.

" Boruto... " seru seseorang yang berlari mendekatinya. " Aku mencarimu ... ternyata ada disini " kata orang tersebut sambil mendekati Boruto.

" Sa...sarada?? " Mata Boruto membesar melihat orang yang mendekatinya, " Kamu ...kamu ada disini?? " lanjut Boruto kembali sambil terbata.

" Iya...aku nyariin kamu...ngapain kamu disini?? kita kan mau ke kantor ayahku bersama Mitsuki dan Konohamaru sensei untuk pengambilan misi pertama kita sebagai team 7...kamu lupa ya? " jawab Sarada panjang lebar sambil memperhatikan Boruto dengan kesal.

Dahi Boruto mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Sarada, ' pengambilan misi pertama? pengambilan misi pertama biasanya langsung diberikan oleh Hokage...Sarada katakan tadi ke kantor ayahnya...apakah itu berarti ayah Sarada adalah ayahku...Naruto Uzumaki? ' batin Boruto.

" Boruto...ayo bergerak...kok malahan jadi bengong " paksa Sarada sambil menarik tangan Boruto.

Boruto memandang Sarada dan memperhatikan dengan teliti, Sarada agak berbeda dengan Sarada yang seharusnya, Sarada yang sedang menarik tangannya memiliki warna rambut pirang dan berwarna mata biru, walaupun masih menggunakan kacamata dengan frame yang sama. Sarada yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Boruto berhenti menarik tangan Boruto dan menunduk dengan tersipu malu, warna merah muda terlihat jelas di pipinya.

" Kok ngeliatin begitu? " tanya Sarada dengan wajah menunduk.

" Eh...eh...ngak kok...cuman aku perhatiin warna bola mata kamu ternyata biru sekali ya? " jawab Boruto sekenanya sambil nyengir dan menggosok kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Wajah Sarada semakin memerah mendengar jawaban Boruto, " Warna mataku kan sama dengan warna mata ayah " jawab Sarada " Walaupun aku harus menggunakan kacamata seperti ibu " lanjutnya " Tapi apakah harus dibahas Boruto...kita ada misiiiii...misi pertama lagi...dan Mitsuki serta Konohamaru sensei sudah nungguin kita dari tadi ..." lanjut Sarada lagi.

Jawaban Sarada semakin membuat Boruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Ayahmu? maksudnya? " tanya Boruto penuh selidik.

" Iya...ayahku Naruto Namikaze, hokage ketujuh kita, ayolah kita bergerak Boruto nanti kita dimarahin Konohamaru sensei karena terlambat " jawab Sarada, kali ini Sarada tidak menarik tangan Boruto, namun langsung berlari ke arah kantor hokage.

Boruto semakin heran mendengar jawaban Sarada, yang dia ingat bahwa hokage ke-4 memang bernama Minato Namikaze, dan Boruto tahu bahwa hokage ke-4 adalah kakeknya, namun karena hubungannya dengan ayahnya Naruto Uzumaki memburuk sejak masa remaja, Boruto tidak pernah menanyakan mengapa ayahnya dinamakan Naruto Uzumaki bukan Naruto Namikaze.

Melihat Sarada melesat dengan cepat, Boruto mulai bergerak menyusul Sarada, ' keadaan semakin aneh, aku harus menyelidiki mengapa banyak hal berbeda terjadi dalam 1 malam, lebih baik saat ini aku mengikuti Sarada, mungkin aku akan menemukan petunjuk selanjutnya pada saat bertemu dengan sang hokage ' batin Boruto.


End file.
